deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Izuku Midoriya vs Boruto Uzumaki
=Description= Boruto: Naruto Next Generations vs Boku no Hero Academia! Will Boruto defeat Deku, or will Deku detroit smash to victory? =Interlude= Wiz: You know, both of these characters have been in the shadow of one other, in one point of their life or another. But as time goes on, they’d eventually escape that shadow. Boomstick: Also, they’re both really powerful, and skilled, especially for their age! Wiz: Boruto Uzumaki, son of the seventh, and a ninja prodigy, Boomstick: And Izuku Midoriya, inheritor of one for all! Wiz: I'm Wiz and he's Boomstick, and it's our job to analyze their armor, weapons and skills to find out who wins, in a death battle! =Izuku Midoriya= HERO A Wiz: Izuku Midoriya, was born in a world where 80% of it’s population have superpowers, called quirks. Boomstick: As for the other 20%, they’re just regular people. Wiz: Unfortunately, Izuku was part of the 20% of people without quirks. Boomstick: However, everything changed when one day, Izuku met All Might, the number on hero! Wiz: Izuku inherited All Might’s quirk by eating a piece of his hair- Boomstick: Hold on, so if you eat someone’s hair, you get their quirk? Wiz: Well, it’s at least the case for One For All, So it’s hard to say if it works with other quirks too... Boomstick: Alright, Anyways, by doing this, Izuku inherited the quirk, One For All! Wiz: With One For All. Izuku can use Detroit Smash, a punch strong enough to destroy every floor of a multi story building! Boomstick: Delaware Smash, which is a huge amount of consentrated force, which was able to generate a fissure in water! Wiz: Let’s not forget about Full Cowl, which allows 5-8% of One For All to spread throughout Izuku’s body, instead of it being concentrated in one location. In Full Cowl, Izuku’s body won’t get damaged while attacking! Boomstick: Let’s not forget about his Shoot Style, a variation Izuku made to deal with his damaged arms, by using his legs, instead! Wiz: But, Izuku can go into even further heights than that, having One For All 100%, And even 1,000,000%! Except that 1,000,000% isn’t actually 1,000,000%. Boomstick: But, it DID enable him to not just defeat defeat the villian Muscular, But actually knock him out! Wiz: Izuku was also able to keep up with a restrained Stain, and leave a graze on the pro hero, Gran Torino. Boomstick: He was also able to take hits from a restrained All Might, which is no easy feat, y’know, considering he’s the number 1 hero! Wiz: Izuku does have a fatal weakness though, using 100% of One For All’s power will break his bones. But that won’t stop him from becoming the greatest hero! “I-I've got a lot to say to you, but... That'll have to come later...! Because it's like All Might said... giving help that's not asked for... is what makes a true hero!" =Boruto Uzumaki= Boruto Theme Boomstick: Naruto Uzumaki! A powerful ninja who wishes to become hokage! Wiz: Actually Boomstick, we’re talking about his son, Boruto Uzumaki, who DOESN’T wish to become hokage! Boomstick: Damn it! Wiz: Anyways, Boruto Uzumaki, like I said, is the son of Naruto Uzumaki. Boomstick: However, for a period of time, Boruto was a complete dick to Naruto. He would insult him for never being home, Despite Naruto PROTECTING THE ENTIRE VILLAGE AS HOKAGE FOR PEETE’S SAKE! Wiz: But, after Naruto got taken away from him by Momoshiki, and them defeating Momoshiki, Boruto’s came to respect, and care for his father. Boomstick: Much like his dad, Boruto’s able to use the Shadow Clone Jutsu, which, well, clones you! Wiz: Boruto is also able to use the rasengan, a spiral of chakra compressed into a ball. Boruto was also able to make his own variant of the rasengan, which is much smaller, but vanishes right before it hits it’s opponent for a surprise attack! Boomstick: Boruto can also use the gentle fist, which is the Hyuga clan’s taijutsu style of fighting! Wiz: Boruto also knows three chakra nature types, those being water, lightning, and water. Using two of the three chakra natures, Boruto’s made up an attack of his own, called “Boruto Stream!” Boomstick: In the Boruto stream, two of Boruto’s shadow clones use wind release on their palms, to propel forward the original Boruto, who uses lightning style on his palm. This attack was able to hold it’s own against Shinki’s Iron Sand! Wiz: Let’s not forget the karma seal and the Jogan eye! With the Karma Seal, Boruto can absorb any ninjutsu! Boomstick: And the Jogan eye allows Boruto to use the gentle fist as intended, and allows him to see other’s chakra! Wiz: Boruto’s also really skilled for his age, being acknowledged by Kakashi Hatake himself, to be on the level of a Chunin, depsite not even being a Genin at the time! Oh, and let’s not forget, although it was slight, Boruto was able to damage Momoshiki, who was able to defeat all 4 Kage, except Naruto, and still put up a pretty good fight against him! Boomstick: Did we mention Boruto was able to take a couple hits from Momoshiki too? Wiz: Boruto’s also really fast, being able to keep up with Mitsuki, who was able to keep up with Jonin level opponents, such as Shino! Boomstick: Boruto’s a prodigy, and an elite Genin! He was able to master the rasengan in a matter of days! Wiz: Boruto has a major weakness though, he is way to overconfident in his skills. Boomstick: Being The Son of Naruto, and the student of Sasuke, Boruto has a lot to live up to. "It's fine if you're the same as you've been up until now. All I want is that when we get to meet up every now and then, don't give me lectures… from now on, tell me about your past instead, dad." =Poles= Who do you think will win? Izuku Boruto Tie Who do you want to win? Izuku Boruto Both =Pre-Death Battle= Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It is time, for a DEATH BATTLE! =Death Battle= Izuku would be running through a city, after a recent attack from the League of Villians, hoping he could help out somehow, but everyone in the city would already be dead. Suddenly, a kid with blonde hair would run up to Izuku, and kick him in the back. Izuku: Hey! What was that for?! Boruto: Don’t play dumb, you bastard, you’re the one who killed all of these people-ttebasa! Izuku: No! This isn’t what it looks like! Trust me! Boruto: Shut up! I’m going to end you here, once and for all! Shadow Clone Jutsu! FIGHT! Tekkin Battle Boruto’s clones would rush at Izuku. Izuku would activate full cowl, and destroy all of Boruto’s clones. Boruto: Damn, he’s strong! Izuku would then rush at the real Boruto. Izuku: Full Cowl, 5% Detroit Smash! Izuku would slam his fist right into Boruto’s face, sending Boruto flying throughout buildings. Izuku would follow Boruto, as he was getting sent flying. Boruto would stop at one building, slamming into the floor. Boruto: Ow... Damn it... Izuku would jump up to the building where Boruto was at. Boruto would start to form a rasengan. Izuku would get into a defensive stance. Boruto: Take this! As he threw the rasengan, it would start to vanish, catching Izuku off guard. Boruto would smirk a little. The rasengan would hit Izuku right in the stomach, hitting him right out of the building, and slamming him to the ground. Izuku: Ugh! What’s his quirk? First, he cloned himself, then he makes a vanishing ball? Boruto our jump out of the building, trying to punch Izuku in the gut, but Izuku would roll over, having Boruto slam his fist on the concrete ground. Boruto: Ow! Boruto would rub his hand. Izuku would run at Boruto, and would try using his shoot style on Boruto, but Boruto would duck, and kick Izuku in the back. Izuku would get slammed into the building. Boruto: Shadow Clone Jutsu! 4 more Boruto would appear, as two of them would rush towards Izuku, still trying to get up, and each one would hold one of his arms. The other two Boruto would use wind release on their hands, and the original Boruto would use lightning release on his hand. Boruto: This is where I finish it! Boruto would put his feet on the other two clones of Boruto’s hands as they would propel him forward. Boruto: BORUTO, STREAM! Boruto’s lightning release amped hand would hit Izuku right in his stomach, and would send him flying. Boruto would run to the rubble that Izuku would be buried in. Boruto: That’s what you get, killer! As he walked away, sure of his victory, Boruto would hear the rubble moving, but he thought it was his imagination. However, mere seconds later, he’d hear Izuku cry this out. Izuku: DELAWARE SMASH! Battle of Deku The force of the attack would be enough to push Boruto back, but combining it with the rubble that was around Izuku would just do even more damage to Boruto. Boruto: AGH!! What the hell are you made of?! Izuku: I’ve already told you, I’m not the one who did this! Boruto wouldn’t listen to anything Izuku had to say. Boruto would just sprint at Izuku, trying to punch him, but Izuku would dodge and trip Boruto. Boruto: Whoa! Right as he was going to fall, Izuku would kick Boruto, making his head hit against the building beside the one they were fighting in. Boruto: Damn it!!! Izuku would run at Boruto, and start charging up a Detroit Smash. However, right as Izuku was about to punch Boruto, his Jogan eye would activate, and he would deflect Izuku’s attack. Boruto: Take this! Gentle fist! Boruto would hit Izuku with the gentle fist, crashing him onto a building. Izuku: Agh!! Boruto would jump up at Izuku, and punch him in the gut, sending him through the building. Boruto: Damn it, take this-dattbasa! Boruto would charge at Izuku, grab him, and throw him out of the window. Boruto would follow quickly, forming a rasengan. Boruto: Take this! Rasengan! Izuku: I’m sorry All Might, Mom, my arms are going to get damaged again... (Stop Music) After whispering these words, Izuku would clench his fist, and yell these words. Izuku: ONE FOR ALL, 1,000,000% DETROIT SMASH!!! Boruto: What?! Izuku’s fist would slam right into Boruto’s stomach, resulting in Izuku’s arm getting fractured. Both fighters would yell out a painful scream. Boruto would slowly start to get up. Izuku: Even after all of that, he’s still not down?! Awakening Boruto’s mouth would be bleeding severely, as he would pull out a kunai knife. Boruto: You damn *cough* murderer... As he put the kunai in his mouth, Boruto would then charge a rasengan. Izuku would have a look of fear in his eyes. He knew he was going to die. Boruto would then throw the rasengan at Izuku, sending him flying out of the building. Izuku: AUGH!!! Boruto would then grab the kunai out of his mouth, and jump down from the building. Boruto: Here’s for everyone... you killed..! Boruto would stab the kunai straight through Izuku’s heart, killing him. A man would come up behind Boruto. ???: Congratulations, Boruto Uzumaki. Boruto: Who’re you-ttebasa... ???: My name is Tomura Shigaraki. The one you just fought just now, Izuku Midoriya, wasn’t responsible for all these people’s deaths, It was us, the League of Villians! As Tomura would say this, he would jump up to the roof of the building. Boruto: Seriously..?! So, I killed someone for no reason-Dattebasa..?! Boruto would start to cry. K.O. Boruto would be holding onto Izuku’s dead body crying, regretting what he had just done. =Results= Boomstick: Wow... I never thought I would get this emotional over two anime characters fighting against each other... Wiz: Yeah, no kidding... anyways, let’s discuss on why Boruto won. Boomstick: Although Izuku has more striking strenght, and maybe just a little more speed, Boruto has a much wider arsenal. Wiz: And Boruto was able to withstand a few attacks from Momoshiki, who was able fight against all of the Kage, and Sasuke Uchiha. Boomstick: He was able able to slightly damage Momoshiki, who was may I remind you, is much stronger than anyone that Izuku’s ever fought against. Wiz: I know some of you will disagree, but Boruto’s smarter too. He was able to master the rasengan, and even add a chakra nature transformation to in a matter of days! Boomstick: Looks like Izuku got “smashed!” Wiz: The winner is Boruto. Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:‘Naruto vs. My Hero Academia’ Themed Death Battles Category:'Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:Human vs Human themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:R0Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles